Kats
by seantriana
Summary: A new dimension always threw him off, but this one takes the cake. He found out he can't understand the language, plus his powers and body not functioning properly, Danny find himself stumbling like a kitten in this world populated by cat-like creatures who call themselves Kats. Rewrite of Tails of the Kats.
1. Clockwork and Baast

_Hello all, I've been rewriting this story for a while (because seriously, before this it actually sucks and have too many potholes. Now, I've managed to plot almost all of of the story-plots and happy with it. The title before is called Tails of a Kat. But now it's rewritten and called, _

_Kats (I know, unoriginal, but hey, their species are called Kats~)_

_Note: The cats in this universe call themselves as Kats, so no, it is not a typo._

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

The windows of time swirling in the air flickered as the caster ran his hand through screen. Scenes after scenes ran past them, a few paused before flickering away.

One particular time window showed a tired looking young teen. This boy, is special in many ways. For one, he's a human, but he's also a ghost thanks to a certain event. It was inevitable, the creation of the Fenton Portal. It was the only way to stabilize the fickle balance of the two world and this boy was chosen as a bridge to connect that link. The ancient ghost sighed, never in his entire existence had he known one as unpredictable such as the boy. A mere touch could mean destruction, a mere breath could mean salvation.

Clockwork had to thread carefully or nothing would be left. That one instance where he let time do what it wanted because his employers forbid him from doing anything resulted in the destruction of mankind, eventually Clockwork cozened his way out of that timeline. Ending it permenently.

His eyes moved towards a lone thermos by the corner. The persona of Danny Phantom of the very first timeline Clockwork has looked upon was trapped in there, cut off from his own timeline. It sat there as a reminder of his mistakes, a momento that he should't always follow what his employees wanted. A reminder that he, Clockwork, Master of Time was not a slave to the council of Observants. A reminder that he could sometimes have fun instead of blindly following the rules.

The Observants, the great overseer of the Ghostly Realms, and his employers. Those green one eyeballed creatures are determined that the boy is a threat, even with the destruction first timeline behind their backs.

Daniel Fenton. Half a human, half a ghost. An anomally, as the two creatures, although similar, are very different. His existence is frowned by the observants, much more than the older halfa Vladmir, or the young Danielle.

'There must be a way to keep the boy away from them while I fix the stream irregularities.' Clockwork thought as he shifted through the time-window. Thanks to the observants lack of participation

He noted a quite a number of timeline would benifit the boy and the timestream greatly if he went into them. One in particular would keep the boy hidden from the watchful eyes, including himself - if the observants decided to spy on his time windows behind his back, not the first time they didi that. He would've taught them a lesson a bout privacy, but...

"The things I done for the sake of time." He muttered, shaking his head.

A portal appeared behind him, but he made no mention of noticing the arrival of a guest in his lair. Their steps were light and padded, as a feline should.

"Hello Clockwork, how are you this evening?" A voice hummed, slender arms hugging the ghost form from behind.

"Lady of the East. Welcome."

Draped in gold robes, ebony fur shines in the light. Her finger glided over her chin in thought, a small smile on her lips. She is Baast, the Cat Goddess.

"Chamomile tea?" Clockwork offered. A golden teapot emblazened with gold and the stones of Lapis Lazuli materialized in the air, pouring sweet smelling liquid into a small tea cup of similar design. The cup floated towards the godess, whom with a wave of her finger, dropped a couple of sugar cubes into it before stirring it magically.

Lean manicured fingers hidden behind 2 inches of golden metal claw picked up the cup, her whiskers twitched as whe inhaling the aroma before taking a sip, "Charming as always." She purred, taking a seat in the conjured chair behind her.

A few moment passed as they two enjoyed the tea in the midst of the ticking clocks. It was Baast who broke the silence, "It has come to my attention that you have... dear Clockwork." she started, "..gotten yoursef an apprentice?"

Word travels, and Clockwork, Master of past, Present and Future isn't one many could imagine taking an apprentice. Baast knew this fact and wanted to know why the ancient ghost took one under his wings. She had asked of it from Pandora, but the brute woman wouldn't spoke of nothing but of how the young 'Phantom' had helped her secure her 'Pithos' (The Pandora Box) from falling to an irresponsible hand. She got carried away and the discussion went from that to how should one could use salt-muds as face masks.

Baast made a mental note to bring a note-me-down paper and stuck them onto her arm to remind her of her original purpose. She had totally forgotten to ask more about this 'Phantom' until an hour after she bid her friend goodbye.

"He's not exactly my apprentice, my dear." Clockwork answered nonchalantly, noticing her almost absent gaze.

"Not exactly? But he's aware of you, doesn't he?" His hand were tweaking one of the many clocks hanging in the room, but he nodded. Baast huffed, figures that the stubborn old man won't admit it, "In my opinion, that is what one call an apprentice."

"I'm merely a caretaker, looking after him." A ring came from the tiny clock, lasting a few seconds before falling silent again.

"And... Where is this 'Phantom' of yours?" She turned her head around the tower, hoping to catch a glimpse of the 'not-apprentice' of the Time Master.

"Will you join me for dinner?" Clockwork suddenly asked, startling the cat goddess.

"Eh?"

The Time ghost went over towards an old drawer, pulling out a worn out envelope sealed with a wax stamp. He handed over the envelope towards his female guest.

She sniffed the letter, noting that it has at least aged a few years old. The Time Ghost inital stamped on the wax seal, 'CW'. Her eyes went towards Clockwork, his form rotating between a child, to a man, and to an old man. His gaze fixed towards herself, waiting for her answer to whatever he had written inside the sealed letter.

"My my," She chastisied, flicking open the seal with one of her claws.

"A love letter? Already? Won't your watchers be mad?" Clockwork face was passive, but Baast could see the telltalle of a slight blush appearing on the Time Master cheeks.

"They never told me that I couldn't give a couple of letters towards respected guests."

"And I'm one of the respected?" the goddess brow rose.

"According to the council, you are. Even with your frequent dissapearing act. I remember the time where you were a rampaging ball of fur. You went with the name Madfet, executing the unjust." At that, Baast got a michievous look in her eyes. "They fear you, my dear."

"Fufu, so I see. It's pleasing to know that 'they' are being such good boys." She licked her lips, "For now~"

With a flick, the letter in her hand burst into flames. Golden eyes glazed as Baast read the contents of the letter. These type of letter, by burning them after the seal is broken enables you to privately read them, and usually used to write love letters towards each other. Due to it's personal contents, the Council decided that it's best not to bother with these, and for Clockwork this is the best way to ask of the goddess of his request.

After a moment her eyes opened with delight.

"May I ask of your answer, Baast?" Clockwork asked,

"Of course I will! You don't need to personally write me a letter, you make this all look very... private and very... personal." she gestured the the dissapearing shreds of light in her grasp.

Clockwork smirked, "Formalities my dear."

Baast couldn't help but chuckle, "Do you have something planned for me in the future too? Aww, you're so sweet~" she purred as her body brushed with the time ghost, ignoring his form shifting.

"Since your child is not here... When can I see hum then?" She trailed.

"Soon, my dear."

She pouted, "Aww… but the little me don't even know how Clockwork little children even looks like."

Clockwork gestured to a lone thermos floating in the corner, "If you wanted so much to see him, I do have a supossedly evil-edition of his future self as a momento locked in here."

"Momento?" Her eyes caught the sight of the battered looking thermos sitting on a table by the wall. A dent can be seen on it's surface, the goddess thought it was a trick of the light but if she stare at it longer than nessesary she could've sworn it was actually a dent of a smirking face.

"And thus there is another addition for The Master of Time hoard of treasure." The Time Ghost started, but didn't say anything. She suddenly realized that Clockwork said it contained a 'future self', "Your charge is still a young kit?" He nodded, "What happened to his creators?"

"Are you assuming that he's is an orphan?"

Baast blinked, "He isn't? Then why..."

"You will understand, in time."

She huffed, pulling away from the him, "That you for 'It'll take a long time to tell and I enjoy seeing other stumble trying to understand what I'm saying' speech... You darn know-it-all." she muttered the last to herself.

Clockwork just smiled.

"But really, why isn't he here with you? Not the one in a rusty looking cylinder, thank you. Whatever reason he was stuffed in there like that doesnt seem to be a good one."

Clockwork gestured towards an open time window of a young half-ghost, stepping aside so the catwoman could see the content. Slowly, Baast peered into it, and what she saw made her gasp. Right there, in detail was the sight of an ordinary human house. On top of the bed was a boy of fourteen, trying his best to bandage himself of the red and blue injury that littered his torso. He suddenly turned up, spoke something. Panicking, he quickly wore his shirt back on and from the corner of the screen came a girl with strawberry-blond-hair. They seemed to be having a small agrument, until the girl bonked the bottom of a plastic bag of medical supplies right on top of the boy head, effectively silencing him.

Baast turned towards Clockwork, "Your charge is a human child? Alive?" Her face scrunched in confusion, as the image of Jazz in the time window managed to force Danny to accept her help bandaging his injuries. "Clockwork, one can only survive a day even when they are healthy, with that kind of injury he will definetly perish in less than a hour! And most importantly I can't do what you ask me if the boy was a hu...!"

Time was suddenly halted by Clockwork soft 'Time Out'. A medallion appeared on the cat goddess neck, pulling her into life. Baast frowned, recognizing the feel of a stopped timep.

"There is a reason why the boy fall under my watch, my dear. And I understand about that rule you insist on." It was to make sure her world doesn't mingle too much with the others than it already is. The Cat Goddess couldn't just change one rule in fear of destroying the stability of her abode. Where will she rest if her own home was broken because a main pillar - that represent the rules of her world - got knocked out?

The goddess eyes hardened, "Past experience taught me that not many are trutworthy, and I will not let the harm my children. That world is special for my children, and I only accept souls as refugees. Not humans."

"I know."

"Then why do you insist on bringing in a human child into my world? He won't life long, love. I don't know his extent of power but a human CANNOT survive in that world of mine."

"There is a solution."

"And that is?"

A vial appeared in Clockwork hand, twirling in between his thumb. "It would require your blood."

Baast was taken aback, "My blood? Are you using me as a sacrifice?"

"Far from it my dear. You are the only one who could bring the boy into your home, and for that, he would need your help to adapt."

Her ears twitched, realizing what he was implying her to do. "I love you, but by Ra you have one twisted sense of humor."

"I've been living for a long time watching millions of war unfold within the boundaries of my tower. Why are you even surprised?"

"I wonder why myself. Very well, but love." She leaned closer to the Time ghost, "if you want even a tiniest bit of blood from me to fill up that 'pithoi'," her fangs nipped Clockwork lips. "You will have to make me bleed."

"It's just a tiny vial, not one that could fit one such as yourself like a pithos could, my dear."

"Ah, but you will not have a drop of me unless I let you have it~"

"You are hard to please, Lady of the East."

"Do your best, oh Great Master of Time."

* * *

_Author Notes: _

Bastet/Baast = Bastet was a goddess in ancient Egyptian religion, worshipped as early as the Second Dynasty (2890 BC). She was the goddess of warfare in Lower Egypt, the Nile River delta region, before the unification of the cultures of ancient Egypt. Her name is also spelled Baast, Ubaste, and Baset.

Madfet = The goddess Mafdet, the deification of justice and execution, was a lion-headed goddess. The cat goddess Bast eventually replaced the cult of Mafdet, and Bast's image softened over time and she became the deity representing protection, fertility, and motherhood.

Pithoi = What egyptian call of a large vase that was commonly used for storage of wine, oil, grain or other provisions, or, ritually, as a container for a human body for burying.

_I do not own Danny Phantom not Swat Kats_


	2. The parting

**Chapter 2 **

The ghosts have been restless, provoking him for a fight left and right. He had to ditch almost half of his classes for the day, somehow managed to destroy the gym, got a handful view of Sam in the girl's locker room, and got blasted with rotted pudding in the cafeteria. Add Dash chasing and stuffing him into the locker 3 times per day, all week long, and the result is one half-ghost named Danny Fenton/Phantom that was ready to drop dead… well, you know.

The stress was too much for the teen, Sam and Tucker - even Valerie! - thought he was a zombie dragging his feet across, mind dead to the world. With the help from Jazz, they decided to bait Danny's parents to helping them capture the ghosts, much to Danny reluctance.

The routine is simple, detect a ghost, grab one the ghost hunter's attention, and chase after the ghost while evading shots from them. In the beginning, Jack and Maddie kept shooting and confused to why the ghost child didn't even acknowledge them. After a few rounds, they understood that Phantom was provoking them while chasing after his target, daring them to catch it before he did.

Just like a game.

Curious of Phantom peculiar behaviour, the two decided to follow Phantom whenever they can and tried their best to shoot, slime, punch, and document the fight that always happens after.

To the elder Fentons and Phantom - and the hidden teen-hunters in the back - it was an unspoken truce and both sides were content with it. They even managed to capture a few of the ghosts Phantom are hunting in their Thermos! But they never could manage to capture the young spectre, and the thermos almost always disappears sooner or later. Except the Box Ghost, for some reason that the scientists couldn't understand why. Jack mused that maybe the ghost boy was tired of dodging boxes and decided that the Fenton would have a final decision with the annoying being.

Except that the Box Ghost had a knack of getting away. Every. Single. Time.

But even with the Fenton's helping out in the background, recovery is still a long way for the young halfa.

"Why can't they bother Vlad? Or Danni? Or Valerie?" Danny grumbled.

Why indeed? It's because the ghosts know that Vlad method of disposing ghosts were brutal even to their standard, Danni was never in a fixed spot to track, and Valerie was forced for a one week camping trip away from Amity by her father.

Danny on the other hand, who is stuck in Amity for the summer had to defend his territory fiercely. And Danny Phantom's territory covered more than half of Amity Park. A huge territory guarded by an extremely young ghost intrigued the specters and they couldn't help wanting to seek out this legendary Phantom and test their skill against him. So far, only Vlad managed to settle down in the town, due to several unavoidable reasons - coughJackFentoncough-.

"I need some kind of vacation…" Danny grumbled as he plopped face down on his bed, falling asleep instantly after his head landed on the mattress, completely missing the pillow.

He didn't even notice a clock hand materialized in the air, swiped a full 12 hour movement to carve ripple in the air and the Time Master stepped out.

Clockwork eyes softened as he saw the exhausted body of his charge, filled with cuts and bruises from his most recent fight. They would be gone by the morning, but then Danny would come out even more exhausted, as more of his energy working overtime to heal his body.

The Time Ghost floated nearer and Danny shuddered as a slight mist of cold air ran through his body, alerting that a ghost is nearby, but he was too tired to notice.

Clockwork pulled out a small vial of liquid out from his robe. With a small movement of his staff, Danny's body floated near to the Time Ghost.

"When you meet her, tell her I said Thank You." Clockwork told the unconscious teen. The small flask unscrewed its cap by itself and emptied its content into the young boy throat. Danny unconsciously gulped the liquid down, and his body twitched as they started their way into his system.

"Good Luck."

With a flash, the two disappeared.

— - - - -

Exhausted to the point of not waking up when a ghost visited him, Danny shuddered as the cold engulfed his room. He vaguely saw someone in front of him, but in his half asleep state he was too groggy to even comprehend what was happening.

Something cool slid into his throat, shocking him to awareness. But a burning heat suddenly coursed through his vein and he couldnt help but yelp in surprise. His body involuntarily spasmed as the pain intensifies, his mind barely noticing the time-ghost picking him up.

He vaguely felt someone holding him, and in his hazy mind Danny panicked and did what all frightened children do when they are held up by an unknown stranger.

He started struggled, clawing, biting and screaming. But for the life of him he could see anything but a big mess of colorful blur when he opened his eyes, and decided to just lash out to this... unknown person.

He didn't realize that his nail had sharpened into point like claws, his hand now got an obvious paw-like quality on them, but it still maintain the function of a human hand. The sudden change almost caused the boy to tear through the time ghost cloak, but the fabric resisted and the boy's claws ended up getting stuck in it. Clockwork pay no mind, but his face grimaced as Danny choked in-between his screaming. The time-ghost silently apologized for speeding up the changes in the boy, but time is an essence and he couldn't afford distracting the pesky watchers(Observants) any longer.

The sounds of fabric tearing woke Clockwork from his musing, he anticipated this, but it's different when you actually see the event right in front of your eyes than seeing them through his mind. He recognizes that this particular change will be the main problem for Danny in that world, as he wont be able to summon his ghostly persona because all of his energy are spent on this violent...

RIIIP, The boy's shoes ripped apart at the seam by the changes in his feet.

'_Transformation...'_, Clockwork sighed as he phased the torn up shoes off the boy's feet. They no longer looked human, instead they looked more like an animal feet, with four furry toes that brandished leathal claws and a slightly arched foot that will force his balance on tiptoes.

His hair grew a few inches while his slowly growing ear snaked it's way up to the top of his head molding itself into a triangular points around 3 inches long. A fine layer of fur that matched his hair grew around the newly formed ear, and if one look closely they can see a few fine white furs in the insides.

His back arched up as he opened his mouth into a silent scream. The base of his spine jutted itself outward, emitting loud sickening pops and cracks as it extended, grew and aligned itself, pushing up against his jeans. Soon the growing appendage slid out from the top of the jeans and the tell tale of a black furry tail made ifself known, flicking with panic.

It wasnt long until the boy fell limp, weakly curled himself in hope to rid of the phantom pain that sill lingered over his body. The transformation continued slowly until it his ears are the size of his palm and his tail are around 4 to 5 foot in length, both covered with silky soft black fur. His face didn't change much, except for the feline fangs, his face was still pretty much human. _'It wasn't enough to change him fully, but enough for him to survive at least.' _The Time Master thought, gazing the boy, his hand felt frozen, as if they don't want to let him go.

With a heavy sigh, he slashed the air using a golden claw, ripping open a portal window vaguely noticing a certain robotic couple strolling along a warehouse as they knocked out a few rouge gangs. Slowly, he eased the boy through the portal, trusting time that the boy will be okay by the end of this ordeal.

"Good Luck, Danny Fenton/Phantom."

* * *

_Author Notes :_

_Short, yeah... whatever... It's not like this was gonna be a real printed novel or something..._

_ONWARDS!_

_I do not own Danny Phantom nor Swat Kats _


	3. Why can't I read this?

**Chapter 3 **

"Clockwork!" Danny jerked awake, and turned to face...

'_The sea…?'_ He blinked at the scene in front of him. A vast plane of water lay around him, a twinkle of the city lights in the background.

'_I could've sworn I heard Clockwork…. How'd I gotten myself near the sea… or is it a lake?'_ He thought, the water was a little too calm to be a sea, and it doesn't smell as salty. In fact, it smelled like…

His nose itched as a strong smell of oil found their way to his senses. Petroleum… and… Fish… He was sprawled in a broken pile of boxes filled with fish, and as he lifted his hand from one of the squished fish black slime oozed from them.

"Ew…"

A piece of wood beside him had metal plating. He narrowed his eyes at the embossing of the plate. _'What kind of language is this?'_ He couldn't read head or tail of it and gave up trying to read it.

Probably foreign label…

"!" A lightning bolt struck somewhere near his location, startling the half ghost. The air suddenly feels damp, and before he could say ghost, rain poured down on the poor halfa, drenching him.

"Ah-choo!" He sneezed, a headache starting to form.

He tried to stand up, but the scenery around him took a sudden tilt and a wave of nausea hit him. Danny leaned forward, clutching his head trying to ease the headache coming to him. A strange and weak feeling passed through his body, making him shudder and crumple to the floor in a splash.

'_My head… why is everything spinning?'_ His vision spun and blurs. Shapes and colors melted into a puddle of swirling goop, reminding him of the ghost zone. He felt numb, and there's a loud ringing in his ear, overwhelming any other sound coming in.

His body shuddered. It felt like the bones were burning inside his body while the needles pricked on his skin. He curled into a fetal position, the ache made him barely aware of his surroundings, his mind swimming in a fog.

—– (These are spoken in Kats language, Danny understand nothing of these speech)—

The rain slowed down to a drizzle at Megakat Tuna Factory and if one turned around a corner nearby the back entrance they would see a small black lump curling in itself on the floor surrounded by broken boxes, and rotten fish.

**Clink! Clank!**

Two triangular ears twitched as they caught the sound of metal clicking and servos whirring. Sapphire blue eyes dazedly blinked to search for the source, and were soon staring at two metallic humanoid cats peering curiously over them.

"What do you think Mac? This kid doesn't look like he belongs here."A tall female mused, her hand clanked against her metallic hips, but her form concealed with a dark brown leathery over-coat. A smaller but muscular form appeared beside her, Mac tipping his head as he tried to get a better look of the kid the female was talking about.

"I don't know Molly, never seen the likes of it, looks like a normal but pretty beat up kit to me. Say, look at it's fur." Mac spoke up, poking the creature on its side. The child whimpered as it tries to curl itself into a ball.

"I know what you mean" The female ran her mettalic fingers over the shiny ebony fur, "Been a long time since I've seen anything like this. I believe we've just stumbled upon a tresure here Mac." Molly grabbed the child on the scruff of his neck and held him a few feet over the ground. "Hmm..." Molly examined the boy that hung limply in her grasp.

At first glance the creature in her grasp looked like a mix between the pesky foxes and the kats, but at second glance revealed to her that the boy, is in fact isnt.

"One of the runaway experiments?" Mac remembered a few of the villains that plagued the city. Most of the are mutants of some sorts. Heck, he and Molly themselves are robots thanks to one of the brilliant and genius scientists of MegaKat City.

"Perhaps... who know what else those morons have in their minds. One thing they're good at, is to make new weapons." Molly turned the boy around, making sure he doesn't have an extra pair of eyes behind his back, or an extra arm.

Nothing odd about the boy except for his unusual facial structure. But the kid is cute enough, and Molly smirked as she thought about the band of idiots in town that claimed that they 'loved their childrens'.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?"

Molly chuckles, "Heh, even if this kid wasn't one of their test tube babies, we can make a use of it." Her fingers examining the boy fingers. They intrigued her, they remind her of her robotic skeleton, thin and long. No claws were present, as the nails flattened themselves on the end of the fingers, but all of them have a very sharp end to them.

Mac flicked a fake-cigarette onto his mouth. "I gotcha. But where do ya reckon we should keep him in the meantime? And easy on the mechandise Molly. We don't want to bruise 'im until we got to the 'love' boys."

"Lighten up, the kids there get bruised in the first hour they got there anyway. What's one more?" Molly glanced up to the child she was holding, his face scrunched in pain. Feeling daring, she squeezed a little harder into the boy soft flesh. The child started to squirm, whimpering and clawing at the offending fingers that he knew would try to deprive him of air.

Molly smirked. Amused at the pitiful being in her hands at her mercy. "If you want to live, kid." She glared into the half-lidded eyesof the boy. _"_**...Beg.**_"_

_Her fingers squeezed harder until a snap were heard, and the child suddenly went limp. Molly paused for a while, but soon cackled, pulling the body nearer to examine her handiwork. _

"_Too bad." She muttered. Those sweet, blue eyes are now void of life, slowly turning grey. The body cold, not that she could feel them, but the appearance of frost materializing around the child convinced her of the temperature._

CRACK…

_A creak snapped her out of her muse, a pricking feeling in her arms made her pause. Being a robot, she hadn't felt for a long, long time._

'_Then what is this? It feels like my arm being frozen over…'_

_She slowly glanced over to the hands holding the child at the neck, the robot almost screamed at the sight. Her arm, made out of resistant metal was rusting and covered with a layer of crystal - that she had no doubt are ice - at a rapid pace. And they're glowing a soft blue and green, spreading along her arm like a hungry parasite eating its victim. Molly tried to shake off the feeling, but her body was paralyzed._

_Suddenly a small arm gabbed her from behind, startling her. She slowly turned around, and saw a young boy almost identical to the one she was holding in her grasp in front of her. But this boy has a white fur instead of black and his eyes a toxic green instead of soft blue. The boy swiped at her, and Molly screamed as her metallic skin got peeled away, dark brown liquid dripping from the wound._

'_Why can't I move? Why is it painful?!'_

_Molly screamed mentally, her eyes unable to turn away from the horrible sight. The white furred boy placed his hand on her neck, Molly could see that his hand were coated with a layer of crystal, creating talons of extremely hard and sharp edges on his fingers._

**"...lly!"**

_The boy's squeezed harder, his talons piercing the surface of her metal skin. For a moment, Molly could see black spots in the edge of her vision._

**"Molly!"**

With a jerk, Molly blinked, and turned around.

"Wh..what?" She quickly fingered her neck, but finding none of the sign of assault. What was that..?

"Molly! Are you okay?" It was Mac's voice that pulled her back to reality. Something squirmed in her hand and turning around she saw that the child in her hand that she remembered… killing was still alive.

'_A hallucination?_' Molly stared at the child. The boy opened his eyes and they flickered of green for a second. Startled, Molly throws the boy to the floor, stepping back a few paces.

Mac gotten a little worried, for a moment Molly were holding the boy, her face suddenly went blank, and started cackling to herself. The boy could only struggle against the offending fingers, unable to escape from her grip.

Then suddenly, Molly face turned into horror and after a few unanswered calls Mac had to shake her out of her trance.

He didn't expect her to throw the kid away from her as she starts stuttering.

"Damn kid!" Molly cursed, brushing herself off. "What did you do?" She yelled to the boy. He flinched and tried to crawl away, only to be pulled and slammed back to the floor, fingers back on his throat.

"Now you listen here, kid." Molly growled to the boy, "Tell me what you just did to me, or I'll make sure your life, is hell."

**CRACK-BOOM!**

A sonic boom of a jet pierced the air, startling all of them.

"SwatKats!"

* * *

_Author Notes :_

_I know I'm spamming these chapters, But... I've done these kinda ages ago and just wanted to get them off my system before I decide to bail and start to rewrite them again!_

_Please scold me if it went out of hand. Although do use the PM system if you do. I need some serious anger directed at me or something..._

_Wait.. on another thought, please don't. Send me fluffy giraffe eating cotton rainbows and milking skittles to make me happy. Wait, please do.. don't? do? _

_Maybe I should stab myself with a pencil again to relieve this indecisiveness. It usually work, and it itches right after too._

_I do not own Danny Phantom nor Swat Kats _


	4. Swat Kats vs enforcers vs Mettalikats

**Bold **are megaphone-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

CRACK-BOOM! A sonic boom of a jet pierced the air, startling all of them. Danny was shocked into silence, his body frozen.

Molly was relieved when the kid stopped squirming. He sure knew how to make a robot felt uncomfortable. A few instance his hand snaked to the weak point of the joint of her neck, trying to pry out loose screw whenever he could while half-concious. Molly had resorted to carrying and locking the boy hand on his back. The advantages of being robotic, you're stronger and can use your limb to clamp on anything.

The loud crack in the air signaled the arrival of the SwatKat, the so-called protector of MegaKat City. Mac and Molly wanted so much on getting their revenge on them, but they're free target in the open here.

"It's the damn Swat Kats!" Mac shouted over the roaring of the three supersonic jet engines of the Turbo Kat.

"Did they see us?"

The black jet did an extravagant U-turn in the cloudless, starry sky.

"Damn! Looks like they did. And the blue coats are usually not far behind." Molly yanked the disoriented boy up, "You're coming with us, kid." She hissed, taking haste when the sounds of roaring sirens of the Enforcers, the city police force, was heard.

Mac blasted the garage door of the warehouse nearest to them, revealing a metallic silver hovercraft with a crossed out Enforcer logo.

"Looks like we'll finally be able to take this thing out for a test run." Mac smirked as he took on the driver seat, powering up the vehicle. "…against the Swat Kats." The engine roared and the boat sped off into the open water.

Molly threw the child onto the back compartment, taking a seat beside Mac, "Test run? Mac do you realize that we not only have the Swat Kats, but possibly an army of enforcers on our tail?! How do you suppose we evade them all?!"

In one of the helicopters the pilot announced to his commander, "Sir! I'm detecting one of our hovercraft taking off from the fish factory!"

"What?! Those vehicles aren't authorized to run! Why isn't the HQ were keeping them under lock?! This better not be rouge officers!" Commander Feral roared, trying to gain sight of the vehicle. The said hovercraft burst out from the warehouse, and Feral was shocked to see not his Enforcers emblem, but the emblem of the Mettalikats painted over the blue logo.

"T-those rusting pice of scrap...!"

"They probably stolen it while the city was busy celebrating yesterday... sir." The pilot stuttered, easily sensing the Commander wrath.

Commander Feral growled. He turned back to the pilot, "Well what are you waiting for?! After them!"

The pilot turned to him, "Sir! Our missiles aren't configured to target one of our own without proper authorizations!" Meaning that they can't shot any registered vehicle with their system, because it negates them.

"Then authorize it! I don't care how! Go manual! I need those two scrapped!"

"It might take more than a few minutes… by then they might have already... escaped... sir."

"I DON'T CARE! USE THE RIFLES!" Commander Feral shouted with the megaphone system.

Another boom of a jet rocked the helicopters a few feet. Feral growled, "Those no-good vigilanties." The jet, TurboKat as they lovingly called it, is their most prized possession, and trademark. Feral always wondered where the Kats managed to get the parts for the jet. He dinstinctly remembered that the jet was destroyed at least twice in it's lifetime. Probably stolen them.

"**I hear you're having a little bit of a problem here?"** A voice spoke from a megaphone of the black jet. It was T-Bone of the SwatKats and the pilot of Turbokat. The burly orange tomcat smirked at the Commander reaction to their arrival.

"**Your team may not able to use your tracking missiles, but ours can!"** His partner and sharp-shooter Razor chimed in.

"**Now if you'll excuse us, we got a boat to catch."** T-Bone hollered, dipping the jet down before pulling it up a few feet above the water level, skimming it, leaving the Enforcers behind.

They spotted the fleeing hovercraft a few kilometers away, and aimed. "Steady… Fire!" The Shredder missile flew towards the hovercraft hitting one of the engines.

"Faster you dolt!" Molly shouted towards Mac, they might be able to escape the Enforcers, but the Swat Kats are a diferent story.

"I'm trying! Give me a moment with this! Ah here it is! The cloak button…" Mac chuckled as he pushed one of the many buttons on the dashboard. The vehicle flickered, and disappeared from view.

"T-Bone, I lost them!" Razor of the Swat Kat slammed his fist onto the radar, hoping that the sudden disappearance of the MettaliKats were just a glitch in the system. It was just a regular patrol, when suddenly a spike of energy appeared over the Tuna Factory made them curious and soon sends them flying over to check it out. And there they are, the MettaliKats. Razor wasn't sure what they were doing, as they were hidden in the shadows. If it wasn't because of the glint of their reflective metallic body, he wouldn't have spotted Mac Mange of the MettaliKats.

T-Bone made a circular turn over the destroyed warehouse, noting a suspicious empty space in the middle of the rubble. "What do you mean you lost them? Just follow the waves! Or your radar!"

"Its a hovercraft, hovercrat don't make waves T-Bone, and with all this commotion I can't keep track of the waves. And they're somehow cloaked, WHOA!" A missile shot past them, almost hitting the wing of TurboKat.

"What was that?" Another missile shot past them, narrowly missing the engine.

"Something's shooting at us! I'm switching to FLIR*!" With a push of a button, the FLIR thermal scanner took over his HUD screen, and what he sees confuses him. "T-Bone, I'm detecting a weird energy field in front of the warehouse…"

"What…" T-Bone grunted as he swerved to evade another missile, "…kind of weird energy…? Did you see the boat?"

"No I can't see the boat, at all. Which is odd... But there's one extremely cold spot right in front of the wrecked warehouse. It's not moving, and it seems like it's contained inside something." Razor tapped the HUD screen, noting that the cold temperature forming into what he notices, clearly taking the shape of a vehicle.

A burst of red appeared in the rear of the vehicle form, alerting them to an oncoming missile.

"T-Bone! They're invisible! They must be using the prototype invisibility cloak system!"

"What? Crud, with the amount of missile they're firing, the infrared will be useless! The heat from the explosion will cloak them!"

Razor smirked when the vehicle shot out another missile, "But it's our lucky day, T-Bone."

"Huh?" T-Bone turned and gave a confused face to his partner.

Razor waved his index finger, "Remember the weird energy I detected? It's coating the vehicle, and it contrasted with all the activity it was doing."

"So…" T-Bone made a stall to avoid getting hit by another projectile before pulling up, "Shooting off missiles is making them visible or something?"

"Yup, if those two just stood there watching us and not shooting at us, we won't be able to see them, because the temperature of the vehicle actually matches the night air - well, only slightly cooler than the usual night air. But you get my point." T-Bone whistled.

"That means every time they shot at us..." A series of gunshot rang into the air, filling it with afterburners and smoke. In the HUD they could see the heat rolled over the cool surface of the invisible vehicle. The vehicle temperature stayed cold against the heat of the gun mounted on the nose of the hovercraft, a contrasting blue against red on the FLIR radar.

Razor smirked, "They're revealing to us where they are."

"So what we need… is to make them keep shooting at us." T-Bone smirked, "That, I can do."

**"Hey tin cans! Is that the best you can do? Even kittens could shoot way better than you!"** T-Bone released the megaphone speaker and turned to his partner, "Seriously, the kittens nowadays are good. I've battled against a few in the arcade last week. I almost lost a few dollars to them." Razor gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just confess that you lied to me that you went out for some on-the-road-fix for extra earning, and leave me alone in the garage modifying the TurboKat for a week, to play in the arcade?" His arms are crossed, glaring at the tomcat. "And you gamble too?"

"Uh… Did I just say that? No buddy, it's your imagination." T-Bone countered sheepishly. His co-pilot just gave an 'Uh-huh…', not believing one word. "Come on! You were doing the mumbo-jumbo technology thing on her! It's not like I could be any help!"

He was rewarded with another glared.

"Hey, at least I got some money out of it."

'_From gambling with kids.'_ Razor grumbled, the tom is a bad influence to the kids. He's just a little glad the kids are already spoilt. But still, it's not a good thing.

Down below, Mac and Molly are getting frustrated over the Swat Kats ignoring them.

"HEY! EYES ON THE FIGHT YOU IDIOTS!" Mac yelled, accidentally pushed the button, revealing the vehicle back into view. A few scratches were seen on it, proving that Razor's shooting at least hit its mark one out of twenty shots.

**"Ho, I have trouble believing it but you guys did steal the Enforcers prototype hovercraft. But seeing that."** He pointed towards the painted-over logo on the side of the hovercraft. **"No wonder Feral was furious."** T-bone laughed, glancing behind to see an army of Enforcers trying to keep up with the fight.

"Mac you idiot!" Molly yelled and punched the button again, making the vehicle disappear back into invisibility before yelling towards them again. "Now as you can see Swat Kats… Is that you can't see us! How are you going to fight what you can't see, hmm? This thing is invisible to naked eye, and radar! Not even your thermal sensor could see us! Because with all the heat around us, we're perfectly cloaked!"

"Don't say a word T-Bone… We can't let them know about that yet…" Razor's fingers twitched with annoyance.

"It's odd, what could've made it that cold… And those two didn't even notice." The pilot wondered, looking at the HUD screen. The vehicle blue form stood out from the blazing red surrounding it. Too bad they couldn't see anything inside of the blue form vehicle through the HUD, or they would notice that there was a third occupant in it, releasing an uncontrollable amount of cold energy into the air.

"Professor Hackle didn't implant any temperature-sensitive nerve system into those two. If they were flesh and bone, they might've notice the temperature difference, but they're made out of metal and circuits, so they won't notice unless their eyes can see them." The blue form of the vehicle made a move, "They're heading towards the sea, pretend to not know where they are."

"It's not like we can see them without the FLIR… They ARE invisible!" T-Bone growled, but switched the speaker back on for a diversion. **"Hey tin-heads! That's cheating! How are we going to shoot you when you're invisible?"** A missile answered him, scratching the left wing. "Damn! You gotta pay for that!"

A crackle made the pilots turn, and they were startled to saw a portion of their injured wing being frosted over, "Whoa, whatever happening down there is actually affecting us up here. Although I'm kinda thankful that it's covering up the nasty scratch on the wing."

"Yeah…" A mist of air plumed from their breath. "We need to wrap this up fast before we become kat-cicles. The ice will effect the Turbokat flight pattern if left too long."

"I know. Deploy pulse missile!" The weapons compartment opens and a black missile with a lightning blue streak shot towards the still invisible hovercraft. Razor already set up the missile ASM mode, so unless the vehicle moved the missile will hit the vehicle head on. Even if it doesn't hit its intended target, the pulse would at least disorient the two robotic kats.

Mac and Molly were startled to see a missile heading their way in a perfect arc.

"How'd they know where we are?"

"Don't snap on me! Maybe we're too warm against the air or their sensors were much too good!"

"Too warm? There are frosts on the…! Wait a damn second…" Molly glanced around, finally noticing how the interior of the vehicle coated in a layer of thin ice. She gasped when she saw the back compartment.

"YOU…!" Molly lunged as the missile hit the vehicle head on, sending a pulse of electromagnetic energy to the occupants. An electrical field flared around the vehicle, before exploding with a loud BOOM.

"Whoa!" The Turbo Kat system jolted, having been affected by backlash of the pulse missile. But T-Bone is already on restoring the power to the jet, only taking 5 seconds to get the power back on.

"Nice one buddy, Feral gonna be so mad at us…"

"That missile was designed to send pulse of energy, not explode…" Razor frowned.

The Turbo Kat hovered over the remnants of the stolen hovercraft, landing beside it. Instead of a burning fire, pillars of ice seemed to take shape of an explosion, freezing pieces of metal in them. They could see the MettaliKats frozen together in one of them, their faces showed shock and anger.

"Did you use that stuff from MASA in them?" The orange tabby asked, tapping the frozen MettaliKats in amusement.

"You mean supercooled liquid nitrogen? No I didn't. Even if I did, the whole island will be frozen like that one time when we fought Viper at the tower." The dark brown kat scanned the frozen ice in front of him, and frowned.

"Maybe they had stolen one?"

"Doubt it. These ice aren't chemical made"

"Why's that?"

"It's clear and see-through, like glass. From what I know clear ice could only be made with clear and undisturbed water and believe me, that takes time - a very long time. The explosion just now only took less than a second, so it's impossible to create this kind of ice…" Razor fingered frost, instead of melting into liquid it just fogs over his palm.

"So... Should we leave them just like that?" T-Bone stared at the frozen couple. Wondering if those two can see and hear them.

Razor shrugged, it wasn't like they can cut through that ice without some heavy work. "I'm kinda glad they're robots or they will surely die of frostbite... did I just I hear them cursing…?" T-Bone placed his ear near the surface of the ice, shuddered against the cold they emitted. But Razor was right, Mac was cursing, but it was so faint he had to strain his ear to hear it.

"…&*%$#! meddling …wat Kats…!" T-Bone smirked at that. Razor placed his ear near too, curious on what had made his friend smirk.

Molly voice was faintly heard beside the cursing Mac, "…black…kit…!"

"Huh? Black kit?" The two Swat Kats frowned. It's an undocumented myth that black fur brought bad luck. Once upon a time ago, superstitions around shuned black furred kats, killing any they found on sight. It wasn't confirmed, but nowadays there are rumours that someone in the city are collecting these black katsProblem is that must most of the cats arent exactly black, all of them are usually dark brown, but the two guessed that they must have dyed their fur black or something.

"I heard its bad luck to come across a black fur. Did you just meet one?" T-Bone joked. Molly gave out a muffled howl from the inside of the ice. "Yep, I you did allright."

A loud siren alerted them to the arrival of the Enforcers.

"Geez, those guys sure took their time. So buddy, want to hang around with our ol' pals?"

"Nah, too much publicity. Let's go back home, there's nothing here but frozen MettaliKats and a wrecked hovercraft that would made Feral chasing us like a demon."

"Isn't he already is?"

The two chuckled as they climbed into their jet. Unnoticed, a small shadow sneaked towards the weapon compartment of the TurboKat.

"Take us home." The engine roared and the black jet flew towards the night sky.

-—

Down below, Commander Ulysses Feral fumed in anger at being late for the action himself, but hid his expression as the reporter Ann Gora and her cameraman came towards him.

"It seems that the Swat Kats used a new type of weapons against the MettaliKats, sending over half of MegaKat Tuna Factory into an outdoor freezer and captured the infamous MettaliKats. Commander Feral! What's your opinion on this development?" The over-enthusiastic female reporter shoved the microphone towards the Commander face.

The Commander huffed, "Well…"

* * *

_Author Notes : _

_I do not own Danny Phantom nor Swat Kats _


	5. Home sweet junkyard

**Chapter 5 **

Home sweet junkyard

The jet reached the MegaKat City salvage yard, and a hatch opened on one of the yard open space, revealing a tunnel runway. The Turbokat flew in as the hatch closed behind it. The jet skidded into a halt on a circular platform, engine powering down as the platform spun and rose up into the upper level.

The cockpit opened to reveal two pilots jumping down, popping their helmet off.

"What a workout!" T-Bone threw his helmet into his locker and proceeded to change his pilot suit into his civilian personae. T-Bone was again Chance Furlong, ex-enforcer and mechanics of the MegaKat City salvage yard. Razor, his co-pilot did the same. But he was faster and became Jake Clawson, already checking the damage on the jet. "We better check that frozen wing and clear it out before the next flight."

"I just painted her yesterday! I won't forgive those Mettalikats! Nobody hurts my baby! Nobody!" Chance yelled to the ceiling, his fist up.

Jake shook his head, used to Chance over-protectiveness over the jet. "Calm down Chance, it's not a major damage."

Chance deflated, they haven't got anything else to do anyway, and Jake's right, it's not a major damage. "What do you think happened back there?" he tried to chip off the ice crystal with a crowbar, they fell off without much resistance. In fact, they're starting to melt.

"I doubt those Mettalikats even know what happened there. Molly does seem pissed off for some reason. While her husband Mac? Doesn't seem to mind much."

"Except that they are stuck in ice and at the mercy of the Enforcers."

Jake tapped a metal sheet, "And probably already plotting revenge against us."

"As usual."

Jake pushed the diagnostic equipment towards the platform. "Chance, step away please, I'm doing a full body scan on her." Chance hopped away as a flurry of green laser lines bathed the jet, in the screen a digital Turbo Kat started to form.

"…what?" The screen zoomed onto the weapons compartment. There is the missile that he engineered in their spot, but in a corner, he saw a lump that he remembered nothing of.

He slid in his battle gloves and scurried towards the underside of the jet. A flat key lever came into view and Jake pulled it down, with a hiss the weapon compartment opened. Turning the flashlight in his glove on as he glanced around, he saw The Cyclotron, tucked in its place. There's the Octopus missile, still clamped to the side. The Net missile, need to check that out if we need to rescue Callie from falling to her death. Who know if there's a loose clip somewhere and she slipped through the net?

He crawled to the front, where the area got more cramped that only small kats were able to crawl around in. But Jake is smaller than your average kat so he had no problem navigating around tight spaces.

A harsh, irregular breathing sound reached his ear, and he whipped towards the source. His eyes widened as he saw a young child in-between the missile, unconscious.

"Chance!" Jake yelled in panic, grabbing hold of the child immediately. He pulled his paw back in surprise at how cold he was. "Get me the heat packs and some clean and dry clothes!" Startled, the tomcat ran off to get the requested item. 'Was something in the jet?'

Jake hopped down from the compartment holding something in his arms. Chance gasped as he saw a young child looking almost frozen in Jake's hand. "The sofa!" He urged him, running towards the messy sofa. Chance threw the stuff in his hand to a nearby table and pushed the objects littering the sofa off. Frowning on the state of the ripped sofa he pulled a blanket from the cabinet and covered it.

Jake carefully removed the cold clothing, replacing it with his old t-shirt that Chance had managed to dig up from his closet.

"How the heck did a kid managed to get into the TurboKat weapon compartment?" Chance threw the third blanket he found from the house over the child.

"Less talk, more heat packs!"

It took them a few nerve wrecking hours until colors finally came back to the child. He still has that chill around him, but at least it's not as cold as when he were in the Turbo Kat. Jake and Chance slumped in exhaustion down on the floor beside the sofa. Ignoring heating packs, blankets, towels and hot bottles littered by floor. While the boy curled in the sofa, buried in layers of blankets, his breathing calm and soft.

"For a moment there I thought he was dead."

"So did I, but it's just his heartbeat is naturally slow for some reason. I guess it's a trait of his?" His partner shrugged, "Well, at least it's constant, and the kid seemed comfortable enough."

Chance took a peek at the opening of the can see a pair of black triangular ears flattened against the sofa among the bushy black hair. It amazed Chance that the colors of the boy coat is pure black. Even if the only fur that existed on the boy was on his head and tail. His paws are long and thin, with five fingers. He doesn't have claws and his fangs a little short, but still sharp.

"So this must be the black kitten that the MettaliKats met huh?"

"Must be." Jake muttered as he put the Medic Kit away, his mind wandered towards the boy torso, wrapped with gauze and bandages. "But damn, that was a nasty cut." Chance just nodded, wiping his face with his paw.

"Just thank the goddess that you knew how to clean a wound, Jake."

"I almost couldn't Chance, and that worries me."

Chance peeled out a bruised and flattened ears hidden under the mass of black hair. "I wonder what happened to him. He looks really young."

"He's injured but his bruise seems to be healing up quite fast." Jake gave a glance to his friend. "I'm probably wrong, but this kid had the sign of an experimented child."

"Why would you think that?"

Jake pointed towards the scars on the boy, "You see this incision? This is a precise cut that can only made using a surgical knife."

"So? He might gotten hospitalized."

"A cut in a shape of a giant 'Y' Chance?" The tabby blinked, he squinted his eyes at the crisscrossing scars on their guest. Realizing that it as Jake said, his expression slowly turned to horror.

"No. Way. Who could have done such a thing?" Chance growled. Jake could have sworn that the boy moved or some sort...?

Jake shook his head, probably his imagination, "I didn't know why, but we can't let anyone know until we know who this kid really is."

"A cut bad enough to kill a grown up Kat, and it healing in less than an hour? And a dissection? What kind of sick science does that to a ...GAH?!" Chance yelped suddenly as claws suddenly dug themselves onto his arm.

Startled, Chance had to release the child he was holding. The boy stumbled off the blankets, yowling and clawing at the tabby face. After a few stumbles he finally found himself on top of a stack of missile on all four of his limbs. His long tail arched and bristled behind him as he found himself cornered between walls of the garage. Jake glared at Chance, who was trying not to scream in pain at the deep scratches in his face.

Mentally cursing at the reckless tabby Jake tried to reason with the agitated child. "Hey, its okay, we're not going to hurt you." The child eyes were unfocused and clouded, refusing to succumb to his exhaustion. His body swayed on the spot as his eyes glared towards the two of them. At Jake advance, he stepped back and accidentally tripped over his tail, falling to the floor with an audible yelp. Jake rushed over, and the child held himself in a fetal position, confused at the sudden pain.

Kneeling in front of the child was a bad idea, as the kid still had the energy to swing a kick right towards his stomach, throwing him back. Instinct kicked in and Jake swiftly did a back flip and leaped right back towards the startled boy. Taking advantage of his disoriented state he grabbed the boy in a hand-lock, slamming him headfirst to the ground. But the child managed to recover and bit Jake's arm. Jake winced and endured the child aggressive behavior to let Chance slam a tranquilizer dart in. Howling, he turned to claw Chance without success. The tom caught his flailing arms and secured him in, careful to not injure him further. A few pitiful struggle later, the child went limp, teetering on the edge of sleep and confusion. Chance positioned the child bridal style and glanced at his partner. Jake gave a nod towards the bed, silently telling him that he's okay before cleaning up the small wound. Chance vowed that he would help him further clean that up later, but now the kid comes first.

* * *

It's so loud… Danny groaned as two distinct voices whispered about something in front of him. A sudden shout jerked him awake and he tensed as he saw a huge shadow falling on top of him.

"!" A sharp screech reached his ears, making him cover them with his hand. A crash noise followed, indicating that something big had knocked down a huge object behind him as he scampered away. On instinct, he landed on the nearest perch, growling back at whoever that just tried to attack him.

"…!" His sapphire blue eyes glanced up, widened in shock. Who's that?! Are they going to hurt me?! He saw a dark brown humanoid cat beckoning to him. The cat took a few steps nearer. But as the cat reached in about a few inches, Danny swiped the arm reaching to him away.

'And am I in the Ghost Zone? It doesn't smell like the ghost zone…' Danny glanced outside. 'It's dark… Ugh…'. His head throbbed, and the world seemed like they won't stop spinning. 'What's… going on?'

Something got tangled over his leg, and before he could register what it was a sharp pain flared along his spine, making him yelp and fell down to the floor.

But Danny couldn't move fast enough and a few seconds later something landed on his back, binding his hands together.

No! Frantic, Danny used his leftover strength to throw off the assailant, only managing to land a bite on a furry hand.

Whoever it was, it was good. Even in their tangled struggle, his hand was still bound. But Danny could tell that the person wasn't that strong and Danny realizes that with a simple yank, he would be free.

But right before he managed to do that another hand grabbed his arm, making him hang a few feet in the air. 'Crud!' He thought. He tried clawing the arm that held him. Obviously this one is stronger than the one before and Danny couldn't win with his low energy.

Before he knew it, Danny was yowling when something jabbed his arm. He could feel something invading his system. 'Knockout drug!' He realized. He's been the subject of multiple knock out drugs in his life, mostly from Skulker, occasionally from his dad by accident. From personal experience he realized that this one was meant to paralyze before sending the victim into a deep sleep.

He pitifully clawed the arm to no success, slowly losing his energy to fight back.

* * *

"You're okay?" Chance asked after they successfully coaxed the confused young child into dreamland.

Jake re-positioned his bandage, making sure that it was tight to avoid their everyday work to contaminate his wound, "Nah, I'm fine, just a bite the hand. He clawed you too right? How's your arm?"

"Well, I seriously need help bandaging them, that kid got really sharp and strong claws for someone so young." Chance held up his arm, scratch marks could be seen on his orange fur, and some of his bandages already falling off.

"Heh." Jake smiled, started to fix the bandages, "You probably triggered his instinct of fight or flight. I told you to control your temper when dealing with children."

"Yeah, yeah. I learned my lesson. A young-ling is like a pack of dynamite, Ow!" Jake just gave him a smirk as he patted a sore spot on his arm, "…you need to be careful around them or they'll explode."

"How'd you come up with that analogy?"

"Meh, that's how it felt like. So what are we gonna do with the kid? We can't bring him into our jobs." The two fell silent. They can't bring the kid to either of their job, and they can't leave him alone either.

Deciding that it is no use sitting down here, Jake stood uo, dusting his shirt, "Come on, we need to bring the kid upstairs. You're not using that extra bed right Chance?" Jake nudged his friend, he don't want to leave the boy sleeping alone in an underground garage.

"Why mine? Why not yours? That's where I'll be sleeping with Callie in the future!" Chance whined.

"Yeeeah, and your first official meeting with her resulted in a handbag print on your face. What was it again? You thought she gotten herself mugged, while actually she was demonstrating a counter technique for a couple of housewives."

If he was a ghost Chance would've been floating in bliss,"Ah… the first time meeting Callie is a memory that I shall cherish forever." He daydreamed of the Deputy mayor smiling face.

"She also did a nice kick down there as I recall."

"Uh… it was an intimate meeting?"

Jake chuckled in reply, remembering a few days of Chance squeaking in agony and Callie apologizing by sending in flowers and foods to them.

Jake rolled his eyes, carefully tucking the boy into he blankets. "Don't you think you got enough brush off from her already?"

"She will know that I'm the best sire for her someday…" Chance puffed and realized that he got sidetracked, "But no! It's not about that! But... Callie's a girl, so she should know how to take care of a kit, right?"

"You think she can help?"

"She a girl, at least an idea?"

"But it's not like we can just drop by her office."

"Don't cha worry my friend, just wait until tomorrow afternoon!"

"It's 4 AM of Saturday… Tomorrow is Sunday, we'll be closed…"

"I meant today! Today afternoon!" Chance corrected himself.

"On a Saturday noon? Are you suggesting that we go to her office or something?"

"No, no. You just sit tight here and I'll go get her."

Jake was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just trust me! I'll go get the groceries for a bit while you keep an eye on the kid!"

"Chance! You are still injured!"

"Bah! I'll live! Keep an eye on the little tyke!"

"Chance!"

* * *

_Author Notes :_

_Watching RC9GN, how does cartoon logic work?_

_I do not own Danny Phantom nor Swat Kats _


	6. Communicate!

Author Notes :

Been a busy week for me. Finally a proper intern position, and plunging into Photoshop, 3ds Max and ZBrush really does take your time. And I wanted to write more but... yeaah...

_*sean you need to stick to one thing and not going in random directions... your writing is becoming a horrible train wreck*  
*psh, I wanna make a 3D comic and made myself some digital boy and girl friends with their awesome equipments so buzz off*_

With no further ado, and I will spare you from my rant of totally unrelated stuff to writing and let's jump into the next chapter. (because I write _so well ..._not)

*I even struggle with spellings because of difference between UK and US english and I'm not native to either... And apparently I'm learning German too so my spelling is whaaaaat?*

**Reminder.** Danny and the Kats have totally different language system. I don't care how ghosts can understands any language, this Kat world is totally isolated from the entire ghost zone because Bast said so, and the usual ghost tounge just don't click here, yet.

_(Danny speech) _& Kats speech & I do not own Danny Phantom nor Swat Kats

* * *

-(Dies ist ein Zeilenumbruch)-

**Chapter 6 : Enstablishing communication **

The first thing he realized when he woke up was the smell. That odd pungent smell that reminded him of his dad under the Ghost Assault Vehicle trying to install the next generation Fenton thread strips.

But there aren't any smell of ectoplasm, and that made him frown. Slowly getting up, his eyes caught sight of an old lamp that seemed to have been through an incenerator and back.

His finger flicked the switch, snuffing the offending light away.

"_(Still works.)_" He murmured, finding his throat scratchy and burned at every syllable he spoke. 'Better not strain that until it heals.' He frowned when he realized that he didn't remember anything about getting a flu or a sore throat.

But then again, he don't remember sleeping in an unknown room filled with the smell of burning engines and... eggs?

Someone must have been cooking. He thought, and caught sight of the pitiful looking door with a hole in the place of the knob. The only thing hiding the content of the room from the outside was a dirty ragged cloth stained with what he presume was oil.

The more he stared at it the more he felt like he should incenerate it before some accident happens by the hands of someone like Jack Fenton, aka, dad.

The sounds of footsteps startled him, and the door swung in.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the person standing by the doorway.

* * *

-(Will ich Esse du)-

Jake grumbled as the last egg cracked against the counter. Throwing the carton right into the bin by the kitchen. Chance had ran away the instant they finished their mourning routine, aka, cleaning after the dump Burke and Murray had gracefully gave to them by dumping an entire truck full of the city latest junk right in front of their workshop, to find Callie in the city.

"He better do the groceries to or the only thing we'll eat will be Chinese take-outs."

The lights flickered for a moment, and Jake tensed before realizing it was just the annoying lamp Chance insisted on keeping. And the tom hid the location of the switch so Jake couldn't come in and turn the room into a void of darkness. "How did he find the switch on that thing? I almost wanted to cut the wire off."

The smell of smoke reminded him that breakfast is almost charcoal. "Oh shit! The ommelete!"

...

– Later

...

The kid just stared at him. Mouth and eyes wide with shock.

Jake checked himself, did he accidentally burned himself and didn't notice it?

No. He's still the same Jake Clawson, he's still his furry self and brown. Still got his eyes, ears and tail.

So why was the kid edging away from him like he had seen a ghost?

"Hi..." Jake started, his hand making a half-attempt of a wave. The boy were glued to the wall by his back, his wide sapphire blue eyes still staring at the approaching kat. "Uh... so... I'll just... put this here."

Jake slowly pulled a small counter table by the bed, placing the tray of breakfast on it. "So...Breakfast!" He announced, but quickly quieted himself when the boy flinched.

Feeling awkward, Jake slowly backed towards the door. The boy's eyes following him, unblinking.

"I'll... see you later." Jake sputtered, closing the door as quickly as possible.

"Damn, I underestimated him." He released his breath he didn't know was holding. Flattening himself by the wall. "It feel like he was going to eat me or something." And he almost ripped him apart last night too.

Jake shook his head at the terrifying thought, that behaviour of a wild animal is not a normal thing inside a kid. And it pains him to think that the boy might be an experimental weapon of some sort. With that set of skill, even while uncoordinated and half-concious, is still dangerous.

I hope we don't end up killing him. Jake thought solemly as he decended the stairs.

* * *

-(WEISO?!)-

A cat. _A talking cat. An antromorphic, bipedal, brown, talking cat just walked in and gave him something!_

He poked the yellowish substance, expexting the pile to explode in his face. But it just gave a soft squish, and cracks at the blackened edges.

It was just a normal omelette disaster.

He poked again.

Huh. No ectoplasm in it either.

Anyway!

The brown talking cat!

"_(Okay, before I go full blown panic mode one lets state the obvious.)_" He muttered, trying not to freak out. He turned himself towards the wall, placing his forehead onto it as he counted to ten. A technique he adopted from Jazz when their parents decided on an outrageous idea and Jazz was on the verge of attempting murder.

"_(One, I'm sleeping on a bed which probably owned by someone like that cat. And these pictures stapled to the wall are probably the real thing. Two, the fact that the guy... he's a guy right? Wasn't alarmed when he see me...)_" As he were pulling his fingers, he realized that his nails were longer than usual. In fact, it was taking an almost clawed shape while still maintaining his human fingers.

And there where he saw movement in the morning shadow of him on the wall.

"(_Wha...?)_" He could see a vague shape of himself on that wall, but something was twitching on top of his head and there was this long... thing moving by his back.

With dread Danny slowly turned, and he was greeted with the sight of a furry ebony tail that was fused to the end of his spine!

"_(I'm a cat?!)_" He shouted in shock, gripping the appendenge in his hand. He had known how it felt having extra heads, or arms in his attempts of trying duplication, but they didn't felt like this. The duplicates always feel, hazy. He knows it's there, but at the same time, it wasn't there. This, this is like holding one of your own arms or legs.

And it goddamn hurt! Danny released the tail when the pain overwhelmed him. It felt like he was poking a fresh wound, in his whole tail. And by grabbing it just made the pain came in ten-fold. A brief squint of his eyes confirmed that the skin around that appendages are a little inflamed, and it took his entire consience to not scratch at itchiness that came right after the pain.

"(_Of course, he wasn't alarmed because I wasn't entirely human. Thanks to these.)_" He lightly touched his ears, winching when the pain flared.

**Munch. Munch.**

"_(Great. Now I'm hearing sounds. Maybe I should just eat the food he gave me.)_" He picked up the spork by the counter, "_(It's not like he would poison me just like Vlad woul...)_"

**(SQUISH)**

Danny slowly glanced towards his plate, wondering what was that horrible squelch was.

A small yellow blob stared at him with beady eyes, already munching half of the omelette. It screeched pitifully at him, probably demanding to be released from the wrath of his mighty spork.

Danny just stared at the blob. Not knowing what to do. "What the heck are you?" Danny muttered. It looked like a typical ghost blob, but he didn't feel his ghost sense. Well, probably he was coughing once and a while and it he probably didn't realized his sense went off. But the thing on his spork...

Realizing that the halfa wasn't going to do anything the blob hunched.

And another set of mouth opened from it's back, filled with jagged teeth. The mouth suddenly jumped from it's body and went towards the halfa. Startled, Danny quickly threw the spork towards the wall before the blob fully detached it's parts and bit him.

* * *

-(Danny ist eine Halb Geist)-

Jake mentally kicked himself for not paying attention, how could he left an unknown kid all by himself? And how could he miss that explosion that made a giant hole by Chance wall?!

He carefully cradled the groaning boy up from the mess, noting that he looked more exhausted than he was yesterday. The kid looked confused as he stard at his hands. Are they smoking...? Jake was't sure, but they are trembling and pale.

"What attacked ya kid?" Jake asked, slowly walking towards the destroyed wall. Most of the mess were outside, so the explosion must have happened from the inside. The boy just kept silent, and Jake repeated. "Hey kid, do you know what attacked ya?"

The boy turned towards him, but his face still held the same expression. "(_I don't know what happened)..." He looked towards the hole in the wall, his face filled with guilt. "(I'm sorry.)"_

Jake blinked. Was he apologising?

"_...(What's wrong with me?)..." _He spoke again in that odd tounge, not paying attention to any of the questions. And Jake realised.

"Crud. I'm gonna need a dictionary."

The boy just gave him a "_(Huh?)"_

"Nothing." Jake sighed, what will he tell Chance of this? The tom will have a flip when he came back. "Looks like you will be resting downstairs from now until someone fixes this wall." The boy burrowed himself further into his jacket, trying to hide his face from Jake's accusing eyes.

"Danny." He murmured. Jake wondered what the boy was saying for a while. "_(My name)_ ...Danny."

Oh. So his name's Danny. Jake laughed at the pouting face, quieting when Danny gave a half-hearted growl.

"Jake."


End file.
